Dragon worlds collide
by dragonblade272
Summary: first story ever. has things from both spyro and the inheritance cycle. I made up the characters Morado who is a male purple dragon and rose who is a girl dragon that is a slight shade lighter red than Thorn both are Thorn and Saphira's hatchlings. enjoy
1. continued journies pt 1

**Dragon worlds collide **

**by Tyler Torn**

**aka Deathblade**

**aka Dragonblade272**

**Just so you people know, this is the first story ****I**** have ever written as well as my first fanfic. So all of you that are fans of the Inheritance Cycle, or the legend of spyro, or that like both, please don't be upset if this one isn't very good. ****I ****would appreciate it if you wrote a review after you read it. But if you don't like it just mention what you don't like in the review and tell me how ****I ****can improve. This story contains characters from both Inheritance cycle and from the Legend of Spyro . The main characters are dragons, although some others from both will be mentioned. These characters will usually not be talking. Thank you for reading my summary. By the way I do not own anything from either of these titles except some characters I made up ,such as Thorn and Saphira's hatchlings Morado and Rose. Now ****I**** hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1. Pt. 1.**

**continued journies**

It had been a long time since the fall of Galbatorix, and the Varden was no more. Their ruler Nasuada had become queen of Alagaesia. Eragon had died fighting with Murtagh against Galbatorix. Saphira and Thorn had fought and killed Shruikan with some regret. Murtagh had left Alagaesia with Thorn's éldunari in search of a place of peace. And Arya had died of a broken heart. This left Thorn and Saphira alone and bored. although they occasionally they took leisurely flights that usually turned into a race to hunt.

Then one day Saphira suggested they try something new. so Thorn followed Saphira as she flew towards a clearing that could easily fit four dragons of Shruikan-her brother's size-easily. The space looked like it had been a garden of a hermit of some sort, for there were flowers growing in between the trees and all around the clearing. The clearing reminded Saphira of the place where Eragon had raised her in. So much that when they landed Saphira suddenly collapsed and unexpectedly started to cry.

_"I have had no relationships with anyone except Eragon. And since he died I have had a hard time living with myself. And with nobody to love or love me, or anyone I can openly discuss my feelings with, I feel so lost."_ Tears were pouring out like a fountain.

Thorn was utterly lost. She had never behaved like this before, at least, not around him. So he did what he felt was right to try to comfort her. He walked over to Saphira and lay down beside her. Then he put his wing over her. _"Do not worry Saphira, you are not alone." _He said comfortingly. _"I am here."_ He wondered if he should tell her how he felt about her, and if she would listen if he did. After much thought he decided to tell her. Taking a chance he said,_ "And I will always be here."_ He hesitated then said,_ "I love you, Saphira" _

Saphira looked up at Thorn when he said this. She did not know what to do. She was surprised at what he had just said, as well as grateful that someone else- especially if that someone was a dragon- cared about her as much as she had cared about Eragon. Maybe even more.

Thorn was looking down at Saphira with deep adoration. He was proud of himself for admitting his feelings to her, and she was looking at him like she felt the same way. _'God she __has got the most beautiful blue eyes.' _He thought. But he did not know for sure whether or not she was calm enough to speak to him, or whether or not she actually felt the same as he did. For she was still crying a little bit, quietly now, but still shedding tears. So he entwine his neck with hers and stayed like this for a while, him hugging her. And than, after a while, she finally hugged back.

Saphira pulled back and looked at Thorn and said _" I have always wondered if you felt anything for me Thorn, because we are the last dragons in Alagaesia except for that unhatched egg that nobody found. And I don't want to have hatchlings without having any emotional attraction between us. Besides that I have felt attracted to you since we first met."_

_"Even when we fought against each other at the Burning Plains?"_ Asked Thorn.

_"Yes. Even then." _She said softly _"And I'm glad the elves fixed your tail. Sorry about that by the way." she added sheepishly._


	2. part 2

The realms were finally at peace. After defeating all their enemies for the time being, spyro and Cynder were on their way back to Dragon City. As they had fought in many battles together, they had come to know each other better than others. This was because they had been travelling together since Spyro had freed Cynder from the darkness.

They were taking their time. For they were reluctant to return. Spyro, because of the other dragons that would surround them when they got there, and that Cynder might be harmed. Cynder, because she was unsure of how the others would react when she got there, because she had caused the deaths of many dragons that had come from there to try to stop the dark master. But she had also helped with the death of the dark master himself. She was sure that Spyro would stick up for her if they questioned her.

One thing they were both sure of was that whatever happened peace would reign for a long time. But if ever they were needed again in the future, they would be more than glad to help. But they needed some time to relax first. Right at this moment they started to talk of what they would do when they got to Dragon City.

"Spyro, what do you plan on doing once we get there? I mean, I know-" Cynder stopped as Spyro cut her off.

"Cynder, I don't want to think about that right now." Spyro said sternly. Lightening up he said, "Enjoy the peace around us and stop worrying."

"Ok, but I Really think we should figure it out before we get there." Said Cynder

They continued walking in silence for a while, enjoying the scenery. It was getting late, and Cynder was getting tired. So was Spyro. After a few more minutes of walking, they needed to get some rest.

"Hey Spyro, I need to take a break." Cynder said tiredly. "Can we stop for the night?"

"I guess we can rest for the night Cynder. I'm tired too. But I won't be able to sleep for a while." Said Spyro.

"That's ok." Said Cynder. "I'm not tired right now, Just exhausted. And I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Like what?" Spyro said wearily.

"Well," Cynder started. "For one thing, I really think we should talk about what we are going to do when we get back to Dragon City. Just talk with me about this now, please Spyro?"

Spyro sighed. "I guess so. But when we're done I want to talk to you about something too, ok Cynder?"

"That's fine." She replied. "So what are you going to do when we get back?"

"You know Cynder," He started. "I really don't know. I was hoping they don't surround us as soon as we walk in the gates so I can talk to Ignitus about something 'pretty' important. I will introduce you to a few people, but after that I want to relax when we get back."

"I'm kind of worried that the dragons at Dragon City will not accept me because of the things that I have done" Cynder said quietly. "But I know that you will stick up for me if all else fails, right Spyro?"

"of course I will," said Spyro. "You can always count on me. Though… you cannot count on the other dragons believing me."

"Why wouldn't they though," Cynder asked anxiously.

We both just saved the realms from being consumed by chaos."

"I don't know, but I would like to change to my topic if that's ok with you?" Spyro said inquiringly. "Trust me you will like it."

"Yeah, ok." She said, "I'm curious about what you have to say anyway."

"Well, have you ever-" Spyro started hesitantly. "Have you ever had any feelings for anyone? I mean sincere feelings."

Cynder was taken aback. "I don't know how to answer that, nobody ever asked me. I guess I never really had the chance. Because I was always fighting for my life I could never get close to anyone."

"I understand that you were corrupted but didn't you get any urges? Or have any thoughts about others around you? Or even look at someone and want to be with them forever?" Spyro said curiously.

"There might be one," Cynder replied "why?"

"Because," Spyro said, he was blushing deeply now. "That's exactly how I feel about you, Cynder"

Cynder sighed. "oh, I am so glad. But why admit it now? How long have you felt like this Spyro?"

"I actually just recently realized my feelings for you Cynder." He admitted "I just couldn't work up the courage to tell you about them because I didn't know how you would react."

"I feel the same way about you." Cynder said "Though I admit I have not known what this feeling was until you described it to me." Cynder blushed unexpectedly and said. "I Think I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Cynder." Spyro said, then asked with an embarrassed smile. "Would you like to be my mate Cynder? I would really like spend my life with you. Others would love me for what I've done. But you love me for who I am."

"Spyro," She started. "I would love to." She looked at him with a sparkling look in her eye. She was happy and surprised about being asked this and lovingly said "I can't imagine being with anyone else." Cynder yawned. "And I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as nice as you in the future."

"I think it is time to get some rest." Spyro suggested. Also yawning. "Don't you think so Cynder?"

"Yeah, I think so too." Cynder agreed. "and since we know we love eachother," She said, scooting closer. "I think we should be able to sleep with eachother."

"I suppose so." He said half asleep, Putting his wing over her body. "Good night, my dear"

"Good night Spyro, my love." She replied.

Everyday after that they would remember their love for eachother. The trees were green and beautiful. They lay in eachothers arms, each providing warmth for the other. And they fell asleep under the night sky.


End file.
